We All Shine On
by Be'Jammin
Summary: This is the promised sequel to I Don't Know Why. It takes place a year after I Don't Know Why. It is going to revolve around Misty and Richie meeting Ash again at the Indigo Games. It would help if you read I Don't Know Why. Indigoshipping.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: Every one remember where we left off at I Don't Know Why? If not here is a little recap, RichieproclaimedhistruefeelingsforMistywhointurndiscoveredfeelingsforhiminhe randendedupjoininghimonhisjourneyleavingAshwonderingwhyhedidn'ttellherthathe lovedher. Whew! That was a mouth full. Kinda rolled off the tongue. But anyway, it has been a year since Misty left Ash, who has gotten detached from reality more training, less eating, talking, and sleeping. He has since become distant from his friends. All that brings him back is talking of 'the old days.' And he has Misty's letter with him in his pocket. But enough about that on to the story, the sequel.  
  
  
  
"Misty, we're here." Richie told a sleeping Misty softly, which by normal means shouldn't have woken her up, but did. "We are?" Misty asked, still drowsy. The two had been on a long bus ride from New Bark Town to Richie's hometown, Vermilion City. "Come on, I told my dad that he was going to love you. He sounded very eager to meet you on the phone." Richie said, as the two got off the bus and started to walk to Richie's house. "Now remember, don't over notice his eyes, he is very self conscious about them." Richie told Misty, who yawned in response. The two walked up to a quaint little house, and Richie rang the doorbell. The man who answered the door looked like Richie, his hair was a little lighter with gray showing through, he wore a pair of bifocals, and he grasped a cane in his left hand. But it was the eyes that really got her, the whites were tinted with yellow. "Richie! Came here to see your old man?" Richie's dad said as he gave Richie a big bear hug. "How's my little boy been?" he added. "Dad! I'm 14 now." Richie protested. Ignoring his son's protests, Richie's father introduced himself to Misty. "Felix Cougar, at your service. But, please, call me Fel." Fel told Misty. Leading the two into the living room, Fel took a seat in a recliner. "Uh… Fel, when will I get to meet Mrs. Cougar?" Misty asked. After she asked, she noticed that Richie paled. "You won't. Lydia walked out on me when Richie was only 13 months old. She stole my heart and broke his." Fel said with a sigh. Trying to change the subject, Misty asked another question. "Why weren't you at the Indigo League with Richie when he was competing?" Fel was silent for a few minutes. "I had to go into surgery. About two months before the League Championship, I found out that I had lung cancer. That's what you get from smokin' a pack a day." Fel said, regret dripping from his voice. "But I have been in remission for two years. Which is a good thing." He added. "Anyway I'm sure that dad will make it to this years games. Right, Dad?" Richie said, very cheerfully. Then there was a scream from another room. "What was that?" Misty asked. "Just the television. I was watching a slasher movie. You could strangle those kids with a cordless phone." Fel said, with a laugh.  
  
After staying at the Cougar's house, Misty started to get attached to it. The way Fel would be up making breakfast singing Italian love songs, or the birds that sang cheerfully at noon. It just felt like a loving home, something that she wanted to be in. There was also something in the way that Fel looked after Richie, like he was trying to make up for something, that really touched Misty. She knew that this was a home of happiness. And she liked it.  
  
What seems like a universe away Ash was training his Pokemon. "No, Pikachu! We will not stop until you can defeat Golem! Not before, after!" Ash shouted to the worn out Pokemon. After he lost Misty, Ash started to have a streak of sadism in him, and it showed in his training. Putting them up against losing battles against stronger ones or type advantaged Pokemon. It was taking its toll on him emotionally, physically, and socially. Just the other day Pikachu bit him, not wanting to go through another day of this training, but eventually came around after being put in a Poke ball that was than put underwater for three hours. It got to a point where even Chikorita started to stop showing her devotion. Even his human friends started to avoid him ever since he gave Tracy that black eye during an argument. He just went and socked him. And even though it was two months ago, you could still see the shiner on his left eye. Ash also increased his Pokemon collection and took his rivalry with Gary to a whole new level. It got to a point where nobody wanted to be on the same side of the street as Ash, his temper making a Gyrados look mild. And the worst part was that nobody knew why he was acting the way he did.  
  
Richie was training for the Indigo Games also, but not in the same zealous manner. He still had time to spend with Misty and made sure that he told her that he loved her every day. If Misty and Richie were to see Ash now, they wouldn't recognize him, his eyes forming a hard, steely gaze. But they will see him again, and it should make you wonder what Ash would do to Richie if he knew that he was the reason that Misty left.  
  
  
  
Ah. Writing sequels are fun. I know I said that I would only post it if you said that you wanted, but I wanted to write this and have it read. I would also like to apologize about Ash. Remember, he had his heart broken and became that horrendous trainer. This is not supposed to be a anti- trainer or anti-Ash, nor is it an abused Pokemon story, I just wanted to put in the way he felt after his loss of Misty. So, any way review(or flame) and read. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors notes: How did you like the first chapter? Probably left something to be desired. If you thought that that was logical for Ash to degress like that, tell me. And yes, by the end of the story he is going to be mentally stable. But on to the second chapter of We All Shine On.  
  
  
  
"Come on you lazy freeloader! The games start in two weeks and I want to do some sight seeing!" Fel shouted, which could be heard two blocks down. "Dad, it's… four in the morning. Do we have to leave now?" Richie groaned. "Yes we do. Go get dressed and tell Misty to wake up. I'll put the stuff in the car." Fel said. "Misty, time to wake up." Richie said gently, which woke up Misty. "Why?" Misty yawned. "Dad wants to get to the Plateau early to do some sight seeing. Come on, we got a nine hour trip ahead of us." Richie told Misty. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful in the morning?" he added. "Yes, you have. And I have never grown tired of hearing you tell me." Misty said.  
  
And in Pallet Town, Ash was doing one of his sunup to sundown training procedures, but his Pokemon were not cooperating. "Nooooo, Pikachu! I told you to show no quarter towards Noctowl!" Ash shouted to the electric mouse. There was a whimpered response from Pikachu. "I don't care!" Ash said in a tone that could curdle a scream. Ash was doubling his training time, and started to show less care in his eyes. It was like there was some under meaning factor driving him to be this way. But nobody was sure. Not even him.  
  
"Wow…" Misty said, as she stood in awe of Fel's 1968 Ford Thunderbird, in perfect condition. "I know. When I was off from work after the surgery, I took some auto restoration classes at the local community college and bought this for about 4,000 dollars and completely restored it. We be going to the Games in style." Fel said grinning, as the three got into the car and started the long drive to the Indigo Plateau.  
  
  
  
This chapter was a little short, I have to admit. To ???: the way Ash is is only temporary. He will come back. And on that topic, I need you, the readers, to help me. I need a girl to bring Ash 'back' at the games. Someone to melt the steel and reveal the gold, so to speak. And I happen to be shooting blanks with this character, so please help me. I would also like to apologize once again about Ash's behavior. But, review and read, just the same. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okay the girl that is going to bring Ash back won't come until the fourth or fifth chapter, and I really would like some help. And I was thinking of something original. But anyway, onto the third chapter of We All Shine On.  
  
  
  
"Wow! It's bigger than I thought!" Fel exclaimed as they came upon the Indigo Plateau. "Yeah, that's what I thought at first to." Richie said. Looking back, Richie saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully on the backseat. Richie sighed at how beautiful that Misty looked when she was asleep, such that he regretted waking her up when he did. "Well, here is the hotel. I'll go check in and come back to get the luggage. And for now, let Misty sleep. We'll wake her when we're done." Fel told Richie as they pulled up to a hotel. Ten minutes later Richie woke Misty up. "Okay, here's how the arrangements work. This room right here is for you and Misty. Mine is right across the hall, so if you need anything, don't hesitate asking." Fel told Richie, as Misty had already lied down on a bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
The next day, after a good nights sleep, Misty and Richie decided to show Fel around the Plateau, until Misty spotted a familiar face. "Tracy! What are you doing here?" Misty called out. The person she called to turned around and it was Tracy, but his face was different, there was a bruise on the left eye. "Misty, long time, no see." Tracy said smiling, as he approached the group. After Tracy was fully introduced to Misty's traveling companions, Misty started to ask questions. "Are you here with Ash? And how has he been doing?" Misty asked. Tracy let out a shudder before he spoke. "No, I am not here with Ash, and there is not enough money in the world to make me. I'm here on an assignment for Prof. Oak. And Ash is doing fine, he may be a complete and utter prick, but fine." Tracy said. Misty was a little struck at what Tracy said. "What makes you say that?" Richie said, a little surprised at how Ash was described. "When someone punches you in the eye hard enough to have it become swollen shut, prick is being nice, because there are a whole lot more accurate words I could use, but I was trying to be polite." Tracy said. Tracy then went on to explain what happened to Ash and how he was acting. "That doesn't sound like Ash at all. Putting up a Pikachu against a Golem. And having gladiatorial like competition between his Pokemon, that's just sick." Richie said, a little disgusted.  
  
After chatting and sight seeing, Tracy had to talk with Misty, alone. "Before you start, your not going to tell me that you love me, are you?" Misty asked Tracy, who gave her a surprised look. "No, your not my type. What I was going to tell you is that I have something to tell you. Me and Gary figured out that he got this way after you left and if I were you don't let Ash see you or Richie, he might get 'ideas' about how to solve his problems, so I'd watch out." Tracy told Misty before he left. And Misty still couldn't get over her shock of what happened to Ash, as she went to join the one that she loved at the hotel.  
  
  
  
Another day, another chapter. For the said girl, please give a name, personality , what Pokemon she uses(preferably with nicknames), what clothes she wears, and how she should meet Ash. And I will apologize for Ash when he is in the chapters. That being said, review and read. 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: I would just like to thank every one who has reviewed this story. I like it all, flames included. The girl will appear in the sixth chapter, and if you are expecting something like Ash and Misty getting together, not going to happen in a quintillion years, for this is an Indigoshipping fic, and I have decided not to write mutual AAML, ever. One sided, yes. But never two sided. But enough about that, onwards to the next chapter of We All Shine On.  
  
  
  
Misty awoke early, which was unusual, since she started to sleep late when she started travelling with Richie. She wanted to talk with some one, so she checked to see if Fel was awake and would like to talk. Well he was and she found him sitting at the rooms table eating some cereal. "Cared to join me, Misty?" Fel asked as she entered his room. "I guess so. Where did you get the milk for the cereal?" Misty asked, when she noticed an empty beer can on the table, and he was drinking orange juice. "You… didn't do what I think… you did?" Misty asked in a confused way. "Its all grain to me." Fel replied with a grin. After chatting for an hour, Richie and Sparky came in, both trainer and Pokemon rubbing the sleep from there eyes. "Good morning, Dad." Richie said as he sat down. Turing to Misty, he added "You are a true example of exquisite beauty." Misty couldn't help but smile at the compliment, even though she heard them all, he said them with emotion and meaning every time.  
  
After a week and five days the Fel got in every thing, the stadium, the Pokemon center, and the trainers village. "I am actually starting to regret not registering myself." Fel said to Richie and Misty at dinner. "Dad, you and me both know that Scotland, Eire, and Britannia wouldn't last in this competition. I mean you started out with Scotland when he was a Weedle when you were 18." Richie said. "A Weedle? You train Bug-type Pokemon, Fel?" Misty asked, a little worried. "Yes, I do. Want to see one?" Fel said as he got up and got a Great ball out of his bag. Out of the ball came a Beedrill, on classified as a shiny Pokemon. The yellow was green and the black sparkled. And it was sleeping, which wasn't a problem, but the snoring was. Misty wasn't sure what to think, usually she would be scared out of her wits, but this time she wasn't. It was like being around Happy, who didn't scare her at all. But, then here ears started to ring, and Fel recalled Scotland. "Teaching him SNORE was not a good idea on my part, especially since he tends to sleep a lot." Fel said, a little embarrassed.  
  
At Pallet Town, Ash believed that he was ready to win at the games, so he called out Noctowl, which was being uncooperative. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which would you prefer?" Ash said to Noctowl, in a voice almost completely devoid of emotion. And as Ash made his way on the back of Noctowl towards the Plateau, he thought he heard a little voice in the back of his mind that said 'This is not me. What have I become.' But he just did what he usually did and tuned it out, by thinking what was the best way to insult Gary after he beats him in the Games.  
  
Okay chapter four done. Now I only need about half a dozen or so more, so I better get kraken at the rest. And also please, for the love of God, help me here. I would do anything* for the help. So review and read.  
  
  
  
* please note that when this author says anything he means nothing 


	5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors note: I would like to thank all who review and read and liked my story. If you noticed in the last chapter, there is some of the old Ash left, its just buried under a tone of feelings, like depression, lust for revenge, anger, and my personal bad guy emotion, hatred. And I want to apologize how Ash is going to act in this chapter, before I write it. And the reason why I am not doing mutual AAML, is not because I don't like it, its just that its more overdone than a burnt steak. And its really hard to be original about it. But onto the next chapter of We All Shine On.  
  
  
  
While Ash was taking a walk in the Plateau , he noticed something peculiar. It was a head with red, almost orange hair and it was in a style that was only used by one person that he knew. "Good a time as ever to make old acquaintances." Ash said with a sneer, followed by what could be called silent cackling. He made his way unnoticed and waited until his 'target' was alone. That was when he struck.  
  
It was all unexpected to Misty. One minute she was standing, the next some one slapped her from behind and pushed her down onto the ground, in a corner. But, the biggest shock was who her attacker was. It would be something that she would never forget, looking up and seeing Ash standing over her, laughing. "Yo, Misty. We finally meet." Ash said, in a voice that was almost demonic. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." Ash said, as he drew back his fist. Misty could see the emerald on his ring sparkling in the light before she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. After a few seconds, she opened her right eye slowly, to see Ash's fist floating in front of her face, like it hit a pane of glass. And he started to stagger back, as if his legs did not want to move. In this state of confusion, Misty ran back to the safety of being with Richie and Fel.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that Fel was waiting for some curry that he ordered outside, he would never had seen Misty running towards the hotel. When she got close he could see that she was battered and bruised. And before she could collapse from the exhaustion of her non stop run, she let out the sigh that accompanies the relief of being safe. The next morning when she awoke, she saw Richie sitting in a chair next to her bed, sound asleep. "He zonked out half an hour ago. Stayed up all night just to make sure you were going to make it through." Fel said as he entered from the kitchen nook with a mug of coffee. "He didn't have to do that." Misty said weakly. "I told him the same thing. He said that he wanted to. And if you don't mind me asking, what the hell happened to you? And don't give 'I fell.' I've seen enough fights to know that you were beat up. So who did it?" Fel said. "I know who it was but it wasn't him." Misty said. "What the hell's that supposed to me?" Fel said in a volume that caused Richie to stir a little in his sleep. "Remember when I told you about Ash?" Misty asked. Fel nodded. "Well it was him. I don't know why he did it though. But he could of did a lot worse." Misty said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Now Richie, I know your upset, but you don't want to hurt him, do you?" Fel asked Richie, who just found out what happened to Misty. "No, I don't want to hurt him. I just want to break his body! I can't believe he did that! And to one who was once his best friend! He is going to be lucky that I know the location of only 40 bones in the human body!" Richie said, the rage building in his voice as he started for the door, wanting to draw Ash's blood. Looking towards Misty, who was asleep, he whispered "I'll make him pay for doing that, Misty. He won't hurt you again." But he never got to open the door as he heard a Poke ball open followed by "SLEEP POWDER, now!" as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Ash could not believe what happened. He had her where he wanted her. He was going to make her feel the pain that he had since she left, but something stopped him from putting a dent in her forehead. And that same something caused him to back off and let her get away. But, he should be thinking of other things, though. The Games start tomorrow and he wanted to be ready for anything, so he trained and devised strategies the whole day  
  
  
  
I think that was a pretty good chapter. What do you think? Any way soon we will have the end to Ash's problems and maybe he will regain his sanity. So review and read. 


	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
Authors notes: It is by popular demand that I am continuing the story, and I will have to push the entrance date four to three chapters, I want every body to get a chance to help. But onto We All Shine On.  
  
  
  
"Jesus Christ, Man! This is supposed to be friendly competition, not a war!" Ash's opponent called towards him at the end of there battle. "Your Pokemon is still alive, right? If it wasn't friendly, you would be needing to go to the Pokemon Tower." Ash said in an emotionless voice. At that remark the other trainer charged at him screaming "You bastard!!!" Ash just stood there, waiting for him to be in the right position to trip him, which he did. And he smiled as he heard the satisfying sound of a nose breaking. Then he walked away, turning on his heel.  
  
Richie awoke with a headache the size of Montana. He saw that Misty was awake and about, with Britannia, his dad's Venomoth fluttering around. "Misty, did you get the license plate number of that truck?" Richie asked with a smile. "Even after all the things that had happened, you still kept your sense of humor." Misty told Richie. "I'm sorry." Richie said sadly, as he saw Misty bruises and her bandaged cuts. "Whatever for?" Misty asked. "I should have been there to protect you." Richie said, his voice full sorrow. Misty then went over and kissed him. "And I don't deserve your love." He added. Misty then gave Richie a 'love slap', yeah we'll call it that. "Richie stop wallowing in self pity and buck up." And for some reason or another they just had a session of passionate kissing.  
  
15 minutes later, Fel came in. When the heard him come in they stopped and straightened themselves up. "Don't stop on my behalf. I don't mind you getting to second base here and now." Fel said with a smirk. "Yeah, but you ruined the mood." Misty said, humorously. "Your friend Ash is makin' more enemies faster than anyone should. Just an hour ago, he basically had someone do a Carpe Jugulum. That is to go for the throat, and it was most likely with the intent to kill." Fel told the two.  
  
Gary had no idea why he was here. He didn't want to go in the first place. He didn't want to be near Ash, not since he drew that switch-knife saying 'Why don't we end our rivalry right here and now. One winner and one loser, permanently.' And he was smiling afterwards. 'He would have killed me right there without a second thought.' Gary thought. He was preparing himself for facing Ash, the sadistic insanity that he was suffering from did something to him. It made him better at being a trainer. And what he wanted to do to May, got his blood boiling. Gary then came to a decision. "If he wants to have violent pretensions when we meet, he can bring Hell for all I care. But, as God as my witness, I will make sure that he is put in his place." Gary said to himself.  
  
  
  
Little good, little bad. I will like to say rite now that I am writing this for you the readers. So please tell me if you like it. And if you have any ideas that could help me, please tell me. I am open to suggestions. So review and read. 


End file.
